The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of almond tree, hereinafter denominated varietally as "Cruz", and which is somewhat similar in its overall physical characteristics to the Nonpareil almond tree (unpatented), but from which it is distinguishable therefrom and characterized principally as to novelty by producing a crop which is ripe for harvesting and shipment approximately seven to ten days after the Nonpareil variety of almond tree, that is, September 5, under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California.
In a continuing effort to upgrade the quality of his employer's agricultural products, the inventor is constantly on the alert to locate any new varieties of trees that may appear from time to time as chance seedlings or mutations, in the commercial orchards, or other agricultural areas under his supervision and control. In connection with these labors, the applicant, in 1970, discovered a chance seedling of unknown parentage, growing in the cultivated area of the public right of way at the corner of Livingston and Cressey Roads, north of Cressey Way, in Cressey, Calif.